Jurassic Park: Extinction
by Matt Albie
Summary: Isla Sorna is about to be destroyed, which will affect the lives of Alan Grant, Ellie Satler, Ian Malcom, and others. Now they must take an expedition there to see if the dinosaurs are dangerous or not, but after past experiences they know the dangers...
1. Prologue

Jurassic Park

Extinction

Based off the books and movies by Michael Crichton

By Andrew DeFazio

Prologue 

Dino-Debate

A sociable controversy was happening. After about 13 years since the so called "Ingen Accident" there was finally going to be a debate on whether or not the Ingen project even existed and was realistic to happen.

Paleontologist Andrew Carter, paleontologist Casey Darwin, and biologist Dylan Howe were planned to be part of the open debate. A huge press mob was there not to just see the three debate over the incident, but rather to see paleontologist Alan Grant, the so-called "survivor" of the accident.

"Let's get the genetics of the case out on the table first," Dylan Howe started as the debate began. "I ask you believers of this accident to tell me how do you recall they made the dinosaurs, better yet I would like to ask Dr. Grant this question since he is the 'survivor' of the incident? What do you say Dr. Grant? How did they make the dinosaurs?"

Dr. Alan Grant sat at the seat next to Andrew Carter and replied, "On Isla Nublar John Hammond, the owner and founder of Ingen, showed us a movie on how they recreated the dinosaur DNA. It told us, my fellow associates and me, that they in fact took DNA from a dinosaur out of a mosquito and filled in the holes and missing parts of the DNA with frog DNA, which led to the problem that in a single sexed environment some frogs change sex from male to female, henceforth how the dinosaurs started breeding on the island."

"And Isla Nublar was destroyed killing the dinosaurs?" Howe asked.

"How the hell is that relevant?" Carter but in.

"It is still about the damn dinosaurs," Howe answered.

"But now you just walked away from how the dinosaurs were created. You can't just walk away from something as controversial as that, now can you?"

"I was going to get back to it."

"The hell you were."

"I will answer the question, Dr. Carter," Grant started. "Yes the island was destroyed along with the dinosaurs."

"So how the hell would another island just appear?" Howe questioned.

"It was the original testing grounds for the Ingen experiment."

"It is said you can't recall a living thing, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then how did John Hammond and Ingen do this?"

"I told you."

"But if you say you cannot recall a living thing why change your opinion?"

Grant looked out at the crowd of reporters and replied, "Listen, at first I didn't believe it either and I didn't want anyone else to believe it, but I had to face the facts that it did happen and everyone will just have to square with that. Hell, for the longest time I denied it even though I went back to Isla Sorna and saw the same damn thing. It happened, Dr. Howe. Deal with it." Grant then got up and left the stage.


	2. Word Spreads

Word Spreads 

Dr. Ellie Satler always watched the news. She always wanted to see what became of her old friend, Alan Grant, who she had not seen for a couple months. She was stunned to see this.

She watched as Grant exploded at the InGen debate. Satler knew that Alan would never go that crazy. Why would he do that now?

"Holy shit," she said as she watched it over and over again on the Tivo.

Satler leaned back as her husband walked into the room and asked, "What happened n…is that Grant?"

"Yeah," she replied. "What happened to him?"

"I knew one day he would blow."

Ian Malcolm sat in Lucky Leo's Tavern, an old drinking establishment located in LA, drinking a beer. Sarah had been out on business in Europe and he was lonely. He and his daughter, Kelly, had grown apart and she was sleeping over at a friend's house.

Malcolm looked up at the TV as he chugged down the beer. He blinked twice then said to the bartender, "I know that guy. That is Alan Grant. The son of a bitch who was on Isla Nublar with me."

"You believe that crap?" Leo the bartender asked.

"Hell yeah. I was there."

"Get the hell out of here you had too much to drink."

"No way in hell."

"Jumper," Leo called as his jumper, Bryan, took Malcolm and escorted him out the door as Malcolm protested.

"It is the truth!" Malcolm shouted from outside the bar. He took out his phone and dialed a number. "Hi, can you transfer me to a Dr. Richard Levine? Thank you I will hold."

"What makes Dr. Grant tick?" Richard Levine asked Malcolm as they sat in LAX Airport. "Answer that question for me Malcolm. What would make a well known paleontologist finally burst?"

"Stress," Malcolm answered.

It had been three days since Grant shouted at Dylan Howe at the debate and many paleontologists and other scientists wanted to tell everyone.

"Grant having stress?" Levine asked as he took a sip of ice tea. "That is a load of crap even from your point of view."

"Grant has been pushed and pulled a lot of times," Malcolm replied as he drank his coffee. "The way I see it is that all the stress that is built up in a person has to come out at some point. Do you agree?"

"Of course."

"The problem from Grant's point of view was that if and I say if he got so much stress from all the publicity and speculation that he had to go through, as well as I had to, he cracked and started to lose it."

"Since when did you get into psychiatry?"

"Trust me. That is how it happened."

"So you going to fly to Montana just to ask Grant a stupid question?"

"I'm not flying to Montana."

"Then where the hell are you going?"

"Grant's debate problem happened in Florida, correct?"

"Your point being?"

"Grant would not stay in Florida because he would get nailed by the press and since that is what made him crack…"

"Why go through it now."

"Exactly."

"What I still don't get is why not go back to Montana?"

"Press would be waiting for him there."

"And you going to fly to every other state to look for him?"

"I know exactly where he is."

"Where?"

"Ellie Satler's house."

"And you know where that is?"

"I looked it up."

Alan Grant woke up in the guest room in Ellie Satler's house. They hadn't seen each other in a couple months, but after what happened she allowed him to stay there.

Grant made his way down the stairs to the kitchen where he found Ellie cooking eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"You always were a good cook," Grant said as he sat down at the table.

"Slept in your clothes?" Ellie asked as she continued to cook.

"Yeah. Where are your husband and kid?"

"Take your child to work day."

"I see."

"Want some breakfast?" Ellie asked as she mixed the food placing the different foods on a plate. "It is good."

"Sure," Grant answered as Ellie placed the plate in front of him.

"I thought you might."

The doorbell rang and Ellie ran straight for the front door. She opened it and there stood Ian Malcolm dressed in his black shirt, jacket, and pants.

"Ian Malcolm?" Ellie questioned.

"That's me," Malcolm answered. "Is Alan here."

Grant had been listening to the conversation and started to quietly head upstairs. He remembered not being too fond of Malcolm.

"Yes," Ellie answered still confused. "Come in."

"Thanks," Malcolm said stepping in. "Nice house."

"So what brings you here?"

"Wanted to talk to Alan about the debate."

"He doesn't want to talk about it."

Malcolm spotted the ring on Ellie's finger and asked, "You two got married?"

"No, we are just friends."

"I see."

Grant made his way down the front stairs and said, "Sorry to eat and run."

"You have nowhere to go," Ellie said even more confused.

"Hey wait, Alan," Malcolm said as he ran after Grant who was heading to his car. "I need to talk to you."

"About the damn debate," Grant said getting frustrated. "I'm not talking about it."

"Not that," Malcolm replied. "I want the three of us to talk about an important issue."

"And what is that?" Grant asked looking at Malcolm.

Ellie walked over as Malcolm answered bluntly, "Isla Sorna."


	3. Idea

Idea 

Malcolm, Grant, and Satler took their seats at Ellie's kitchen table. They had been silent since Malcolm had even mentioned Isla Sorna. Ellie and Grant knew Malcolm would be the first to break the silence.

"Alright I know you guys haven't talked about the islands for months now," Malcolm started as Grant and Ellie looked at each other and then back at Malcolm. "But I think it is time to take a look back at what happened on each."

"I never went to Isla Sorna," Ellie broke in.

"But you had contact with Alan when you were there right?" Malcolm asked.

"It is Dr. Grant to you," Grant said eyeing Malcolm.

"Still," Malcolm replied. "The question stands unaltered besides Alan is changed to Dr. Grant on Grant's request."

"Yes I had contact with him at one point," Ellie answered the question. "But for a short call that he was even talking directly to me in."

"What is the point, Malcolm?" Grant inquired.

"The point of the matter is," Malcolm said as he took a piece of bacon and ate it. "Is, is that people need to know the dangers of the island."

"They found out the dangers of the island from the San Diego incident didn't they?" Ellie asked.

"Not all," Malcolm answered. "Here is where my conspiracy thoughts come in. Now most everybody in San Diego knew about the incident, correct?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Ellie asked.

"I get it," Grant said. "You are saying that the press never officially announced to the entire country, the entire world for that matter, that the dinosaur incident in San Diego ever existed."

"Exactly," Malcolm said taking another piece of bacon. "You are good."

Grant rolled his eyes.

"So where are you getting at?" Ellie asked.

"Well…" Malcolm started.

"You're not seriously thinking of going back, are you?" Grant asked.

"Not without you two," Malcolm said as he leaned back in the chair.

"You want us to go with you to Isla Sorna?" Ellie asked. "You are nuts, no, you are beyond nuts for that matter. Don't you remember what happened on Isla Nublar?"

"Of course I do," Malcolm answered. "I also remember what happened on Isla Sorna, but that isn't stopping me, is it now?"

"I'm not going," Grant said. "And nothing you can give me will get me on that island."

"Except when the Kirby's said they were going to pay you a hell of a lot of money that you never even got," Malcolm said.

"I'm outta here," Grant said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Alan," Ellie said as she went after him.

"I'll just wait here," Malcolm said as he grabbed a plate of food and started eating.

Grant had made his way out the door and onto the driveway. When Ellie got to him he was digging for his keys in his pocket.

"Damnet," he said as he searched for them. Ellie came over.

"What the hell was that?" Ellie shouted coming over.

"That man is insane!" Grant shouted back.

"That isn't a reason to storm out of the house."

"I'm not going back."

"I never said you had to and neither did he."

"He wants us to go back with him to that damned island of dinosaurs!"

"I know!"

Grant calmed down. "Then what do you want me to do?"

"Come back in," Ellie responded. "And eat."


	4. Carter

Carter 

Dr. Andrew Carter, the paleontologist from the debate stepped out of his apartment in New York into the cold air.

He had brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in a black suit with a black tie and black pants. He said it was one of his best outfits.

He was meeting his associate, Casey Darwin who was also from the debate, to discuss the ongoing speculation on what have raptors evolved into. They were meeting at a small coffee shop, Starbucks to be exact.

Andrew arrived and immediately spotted Casey in the corner booth. He ordered a cappuccino and went straight to her.

Casey had blue eyes and brown hair. She was twenty-two where as Andrew was twenty-nine. They had met five years ago and had been working with the third partner, Jacob Partridge, who would meet them later at the office.

Andrew took a seat and Casey started off saying, "I would like to bring up that raptors may not have moved like lizards, like other dinosaurs did, but they did in fact look exactly like them."

"Have you looked raptor up in the dictionary?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, it says that raptor is a bird of prey, but…"

"You think they are wrong?"

"Of course. It is a big misunderstanding."

"No it isn't. Haven't you ever read Alan Grant's book."

"The guy had a huge breakdown at a simple debate, I think his judgment on things are a little shaken."

"He wrote the damn book before the debate. In fact he wrote the book in 1992."

"Thanks for all the details."

"The point is that he states from the fossils he found of the dinosaur that…" Andrew pulls out the book and reads a passage. "He says 'Raptors are one of the most amazing dinosaurs ever created. The shape of the vertebrae dinosaur is distinctly that of a birds.' See?"

"That is a load of crap."

"The hell it is."

"Give me a brake. You look up to him?"

"He is a great paleontologist."

"_Was_ being a keyword."

"I said is you idiot."

"Come on," Carter said standing up. "Jacob is waiting."

Jacob Partridge was a beloved paleontologist. He had written six books on the different types and discoveries on dinosaurs, but unlike Alan Grant being interested in raptors, Jacob was interested in the mysterious spinosaurus.

Grant had written in a book that he wrote after his experiences on Isla Sorna that, "A spinosaurus is not commonly talked about in paleontology just because it isn't very important, but after seeing its reactions to different things I conclude that it is a pretty important creature and should be talked about more often then not."

Jacob always wanted to study the largest dinosaur and for a long time he studied the Tyrannosaurus Rex, but now, since he found the Spinosaurus was the biggest, he would study the Spinosaurus.

Jacob walked into Carter's office and noticed he wasn't there. Jacob's green eyes scanned the room and hallways, but still couldn't find Carter.

"Damn that man," Jacob said.

Jacob returned to his office where he found Carter and Darwin standing. Carter was on the phone and Casey was chewing gum.

"Who the hell is he talking to?" Jacob asked.

"Shhh!" Casey yelled.

"Okay thank you," Carter said as he hung up the phone.

"Who the hell was that?" Jacob asked.

"Dr. Alan Grant," Carter replied.

"Why are you talking to him?"

"I arranged a meeting with Ian Malcolm. Malcolm said to call Grant because it may be important to him too."

"What kind of meeting?" Casey asked.

"A meeting," Carter began as he smiled. "On Isla Sorna."

The chapters may be short, but there are a lot of them.


	5. Dinner

Dinner 

Ian Malcolm sat in the Ellie Sattler's house. Grant was on the computer looking up information on what the public was allowed to know about the islands.

"So what happened that Ellie and you broke up?" Malcolm asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Yes, I mind," Grant said as he turned away from the computer to look at Malcolm. "Besides the point that it is none of your business, I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

Ellie walked into the den where Grant and Malcolm were and said, "Dinner should be ready soon."

"Excellent," Malcolm said standing up. "What are we eating?"

"Steak," Ellie replied.

"Yum," Malcolm said.

"My husband is taking my son out of the house tomorrow so you two will have it to yourselves, besides me being here."

"He doesn't have to," Malcolm said.

"Why is that?" Ellie asked.

"Malcolm set up a meeting for him and me to meet with paleontologists, Andrew Carter, Casey Darwin, and Jacob Partridge," Grant answered.

"I can't come?" Ellie asked.

"It is going to be a waste of time," Grant said. "For anyone who goes."

"I'm going to ask them to come on our expedition," Malcolm said as he smiled.

"We never agreed to come," Grant said as he looked at Ellie. "Neither of us did. Get the facts straight."

"You aren't coming?" Malcolm asked the two.

"I'm still thinking about it," Ellie answered.

"Grant?" Malcolm asked looking at him.

Grant looked at Ellie. She nodded and he answered to Malcolm saying, "Still thinking about it."

"Good," Malcolm said. "Now let's eat."

Mark Degler looked around the kitchen room table. He was used to having Grant eat at the house discussing some new digs he had, but he had never met Malcolm, who struck Mark as a strange fellow.

"So what do you do, Mark?" Malcolm asked.

"He is a businessman," Ellie answered.

"Like Donald Trump?" Malcolm asked.

"I wouldn't compare myself up to someone as high in the world as Donald Trump," Mark answered laughing.

"Why not?"

"I'm not that rich."

"You still have a nice house."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So why are you here, Dr. Malcolm?"

"He wants Alan and me to go to Isla Sorna," Ellie answered. When Mark heard that he spit out the soda in his mouth.

"What?" He shouted. He looked at Grant. "And you and my wife are going to this god forsaken island?"

"Not exactly," Grant answered. "We haven't agreed yet."

"Well I'm not having my wife go to a damn island where she will get killed," Mark said standing up. He looked at Ellie. "You aren't going." He left the table and went upstairs.

"That went well," Malcolm said.

"Well I'm off to bed," Grant said standing up. "We have to meet Carter and the others at some damn coffee shop."

"Starbucks," Malcolm said.

"Are you coming, Ellie?" Grant asked.

"No," Ellie answered. "Tell me about the meeting when you come back. I need to stay here with Mark. Ian, you can sleep in the guest bedroom next to Alan's or on the couch." Ellie left the table and Grant and her went up the stairs leaving Malcolm alone in the kitchen.

Malcolm looked at the food and asked, "Are you guys going to eat this or can I eat it all myself?"


End file.
